Prove Me Wrong
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: Arizona frets over astrology while Callie shows her own beliefs.


**Not new to ff, just haven't posted anything in a very long time. Feels nice to be back.**

* * *

It's effortless. Effortless to sink into her warmth; to completely succumb to her inviting embrace. Her entirety does nothing but welcome every inch of me. I stumble throughout my dreary day to come home to her body lifting me back up. She envelopes me in a hug so delicate that I practically lose every bit of strength in my body-like a doll in it's masters strong, knowing arms. The headache I've had all day shrinks into a memory at the feel of the close proximity between the two of us. Her heartbeat my new tempo, her breathing my hypnosis, her hands through my hair as well as the light kisses she places atop of it suddenly all I can feel. As she presses me in a strong but gentle embrace my heart rate slows into an almost unbelievably serene pace. I inhale deeply, while indiscreetly capturing her scent as I do, smiling lazily as I exhale. My arms are snug around my angel as the worry seeps out and the love floods in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She inquires in a whisper as the soft jazz plays in the background, mingled with the storm of Seattle as it's song raps at our window. I entertain the thought of pretending to be asleep (although it doesn't feel very phony at the moment) but instead sigh deeply, nuzzling my curls into her chest.

"Teddy did a thing today." She plays idly with my hair, occasionally running the back of her fingers sensually across my cheek, lips, and neck. Yes, she most certainly takes the pain away...

"A 'thing', huh?" I lick my lips that stubbornly want to stay dry from the heat of the fire crackling a few feet from us.

"Mhm," I mutter, "a thing." I feel her kiss my head a repeated number of times as if cementing her approval of my blonde locks.

"What might this 'thing' be, exactly?" I yawned, not fully wanting to disclose simply out of the sudden overwhelming urge to drift off.

"This astrology thing..." I could practically hear the smirk I knew suddenly graced her perfect lips. She knew how into it I got. "It compared our signs. It did all of this fancy stuff. Even determined our moon, venus, and mars signs! All to test our compatibility..." I frowned suddenly at the memory.

"Is that why you asked what time of day I was born?" I nodded my head slightly. Her hands had taken their exploration in comfort to lightly rake her fingers along the thin, white top covering my back. Even touches as feather light as this could make me lose it with this woman. She was so...intoxicating.

"It said...it said that we weren't a very good match." I pouted at the reminder of Teddy on her high roller, explaining to me that Calliope and I were like a ticking time bomb.

_"You two shouldn't even be in any romantic relationship!"_

Her hands had slyly gone under my top now, stroking my stomach painfully slow. Out of reflex I tightened my abs, but soon relaxed reminding myself who this was.

"Hmm..." she hummed thoughtfully, "what kind of astrology research did she come to find this out with?" I kept my eyes closed, determined to do nothing but feel her expert surgeon hands feel every dip of my torso. She had told me once that she loved it even more knowing that she knew every bone she was massaging. With Calliope, things most would find statements were sheer moments of depth that she wouldn't normally pass on. It was knowing the difference that mattered.

I settled the pout back onto my lips. "It was an erotic astrology book. It had all of these charts and comparisons and explanations...it was exceedingly detailed." Rolling her embrace so that my back was to her front, I nestled into her. She took no time wrapping her arms tightly around me and squeezing me close in the most delightful of ways. I let my arms elegantly over and behind my head that was elevated by her comfortable chest, wrapping them gently around her face, resting effortlessly on the pillow behind her.

"So then..." her hands traveled slowly up under my shirt, causing me to squirm slightly and inhale sharply, "according to this book..." they traveled over my chest, allowing every finger to feel every section that was offered to her, "you're not supposed to react when I do, this?" In one swift move she slid her hands under my black lace bra, cupping both of my breasts and gently working them. I clenched my teeth and arched my back as a reflex, slowly tensing and relaxing into her touch.

"Umm, I...uh..." her arms tightened and lifted me slightly up towards her, my head now resting against hers as she continued her ministrations. She pressed her mouth seductively to my ear. "Well, that rules that supposed 'fact' out..." I gasped at the feeling of her nibble at my lobe afterwards. She knew all of my weaknesses, and I was more than willing to let her take full advantage of it. Her arms unhooked the front clasp of my bra, exposing my chest to the cool apartment air. From how close we were I could feel her approval through her change in heartbeat and, my cheek next to hers, I felt her wide smile at the sight.

"It said that..." I stopped momentarily as she took it upon herself to remove my top entirely. "It said that we weren't compatible lovers in the sense that we...that we don't have enough in common." My words must have actually stirred her for a moment, because for just a tick of the clock, she froze. Almost like it had never happened she took my neck as her own, opening her hot mouth and sucking my needy skin into it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I subconsciously grabbed a chunk of my jeans into a fist and she intertwined her fingers with my free hand. Taking both of our hands up to my face, she cupped my cheek in both a demanding and loving way making sure that I couldn't escape her teeth and tongue.

"Is that so?" I found myself already wet in anticipation. My jeans were becoming a problem as the moisture became more prevalent, but it was the least of my worries. Callie suddenly clawed at my stomach, scraping it in what I knew was her marking me as hers. When she did this I was nothing but aroused. Her hand would "slip" ever so slightly and graze under the gap between my jeans and skin at my hip. Every time I grew a little more impatient and her breathing would hitch in her throat at the feel of me slightly rolling my hips.

"What did it say about our sex, baby?" I groaned at the mention of the word that had been on my mind as soon as she started to feel me. Her black curls draping across my bare shoulders, tickling me and filling my nose with the smell of tropical fruit that was too intense in its delicacy for me to comprehend. Her hands traveled up again and took my breasts, swirling, pinching, and massaging me breathless. After a nudge and a moment of her hesitation, I remembered she had asked me a question. Now, what was that she wanted?...

"It said that our sex was supposed to be...mediocre." To this she audibly laughed in both a disbelieving and possessive way. It irked me how sexy her confidence was. Her teeth latched onto my neck in a needy bite. I closed my eyes and moaned at the sensation.

"Allow me to prove it wrong." My heart sped up to an unimaginably quick pace with the words she growled into my ear. Her right hand plunged into my pants as she rubbed my center in circles without any forewarning. I nearly screamed at the sudden peak in pleasure she gave me as my body began to sit up of its own accord, but her left arm wrapped around me and pulled me back down to her sultry curves beneath me.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me," I gasped out. "You know I like that." Her moan at my words gave me immense satisfaction as I knew exactly what she enjoyed hearing as well. Calliope loved talking dirty. I never was afraid of the vulgarity or the raw need in her eyes when she watched herself enter my soaking wet center. It was actually an amazing turn on for me. To know that I'm the one to fill her with such a carnal desire to the point where she could no longer speak...I nearly come at the thought of it. In one swift move she was on top of me, her smirk hovering over me like a predator that found its prey. Her dilated pupils gave her near black eyes, and her lips were red from her biting them in want. My mind went hazy as she slowly lowered herself and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you, beautiful." My hand flew up to grab a fist full of my own hair so that I wouldn't lose it. She paused to maneuver her thigh between my legs and thrust upward while licking a slow trail up my neck to my ear. "I'm going to take you. All of you." I whimpered from desire as I rolled my hips against hers, tightening my legs around her thigh to get as close as possible. She bit and tugged at the top of my ear, pulling my head slightly in her direction and nuzzling into my hair. My hands cautiously shook their way to her toned stomach, excited to see the caramel colored skin melt in the light of the fire. "And you are going to love every minute of it." She raised her body up and held her arms up slightly, signifying that it was time I took off her shirt. Without hesitation I rolled it up and off of her, reaching behind her back and setting her chest free with one flick of my nimble fingers. With my other hand I tossed it aside and leant back down. My girl had her eyes closed, smile wide and head up relishing in the feeling. She loved when I took the offending item off of her, exposing her to me. She teased that it trapped in her heart as well, so in order for her to love me fully, she always needed it off. And my God, I had absolutely no protests. Lowering her head and opening her eyes to meet mine, I jumped and shivered at the familiar look of pleasure, desire, and love that always filled them in moments like these. I nodded to her and licked my lips feverishly. She cocked her head and raised one of her perfectly styled eyebrows at me, playing hard to get. She wanted to hear me say it. I smiled inwardly.

"Ok," I manage to mutter under her stare. Her smile grew wider as she leaned forward, her breasts touching mine as I groaned in appreciation for the skin on skin contact. The fire in her eyes had nothing to do with the one still discreetly flaming across from our bodies. She raised one hand up to her ear, cupping it and leaning to where my lips were not even a centimeter away from it. I licked my lips and smiled.

"Fuck me, Calliope." Her head dipped and fell onto the nape of my neck as she groaned in pleasure. Now it was her turn to grind against my body, pinning me down firmly against the couch and raising her head, kissing me deep and passionately. Our mouths switched between panting and biting, sucking and tasting. Her deep moans at every scratch I knew I was giving her down her back, my airy gasps when she'd take my tongue between her lips and sucked was the only thing in our world. Her knees pivoted on either side of my hips. Her hands slid down my stomach that was now slick with sweat onto the oversized button of my jeans. Before undoing it, she pulled on it with clenched teeth, as if determining if she should take my clothing off properly or just ripping through it all to get exactly what she wanted. Thankfully choosing tact, her mouth met my abs as she undid my jeans, sliding both them and my thong off in surprisingly graceful form. Her groan at the sight of me completely naked in front of her was the biggest compliment she could ever give me. Her eyes remained fixed on my center as she licked her lips greedily. Slowly she slid her hands under my ass, using her thumbs to encourage my legs to spread wide. I did as they requested, draping one over the edge of the couch and one loosely around Calliope's form. Just before she dove in, she looked up at me to make sure I was watching her. I gave her my sexiest stare as she took her bottom lip into her mouth in a bite and fluttered her eyes shut, inhaling and shivering at her proclaimed favorite scent in the world. Gently opening her eyes half lidded, she leaned forward, swiping her tongue against my clit so softly that I cried out so loudly I was almost afraid my neighbors above me would hear and be concerned. She continued her feather light strokes of her tongue, making me feel like my clit was on fire. She removed one of her hands out from under me and gently traced the dripping outline between my legs. I was panting now. I thought my head was going to explode from want and after a few more seconds of her teasing me like this, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Calliope! Taste me! Feel me! FUCK me!" Her mouth hung open at my words and I felt her body shake from a whole new form of need. Instantly she muttered a guttural "yes ma'am" and plunged a finger inside of me as deep as it would go, her lips now over my clit and sucking my juices into her delicious mouth. I screamed again, my legs already twitching from the first stages of my orgasm. Looking down at the back of her head, her raven mane sticking to what I could see of her face and the way she'd put her entire body into making love to me sent me to heaven every time. I smiled and cried out multiple times, not believing this woman was real. Not believing anyone could have such an intense affect on me. I felt her face slip easily anywhere it decided to go and knew she was loving how wet I was. It was an accomplishment she reveled in.

"Baby?" I heard from somewhere south of me. My hand was tangled in her hair, pushing her face further into me as my head was thrust backward and my eyes tightly shut. "Yeah?" I asked breathlessly. Conversation was not something I could focus on.

"I'm so in love with making love to you." I gasped and scrunched my toes, my legs shaking so badly that I was surprised Callie hadn't said something about it yet.

"You're so wet and so sexy...God, the way you taste, the way you feel..." I was panting so heavily that I was sure to hyperventilate. My walls were tightening more and more with every word she was delivering.

"I...I can't handle it! I...I wanted to drag this out but...I'm sorry, God, you're just so fucking irresistible!" I felt my back arch impossibly high at the feeling of now three fingers inside of me, skipping the second one altogether, and her magic tongue swirling circles around my incredibly sensitive clit. My mind was racing, my body flushing, my heart pounding.

"Oh Calliope! I'm..I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" I groaned loudly and moaned, bucking my hips into her face, wrapping my legs around her neck and scratching at her back as I rode out my orgasm straight into her greedy mouth. My body convulsed into her for another minute or so until I slowly came back down to earth. I suddenly was overwhelmingly tired, sleepy, and content. As she continued to gently lick me clean, careful not to over do it, I sighed happily. She kissed her way up to my mouth which she parted open with her intrusive tongue, letting me taste myself on her. I swelled with pride knowing that she always wanted to do this-wanted me to know what drove her over the edge and what she was proud to devour. After a few soft pecks she settled into my arms. Unable to move I allowed myself to close my eyes, the soft jazz coming back into my ears as my environment became suddenly clear again. I heard her chuckle slightly against my chest causing me to lift my head and look at her out of confusion. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" She stopped her actions, and looked up at me, with a teasing glint in her eye. Slowly turning her body and climbing up mine to hover over me, I relaxed into her dominant position above me. She smiled slowly.

"Guess the stars aren't always right, huh?" Swallowing my pride I grinned back at her.

"I guess not." I replied as I lifted my head of up for a mutually intimate kiss.

_P.S. Based on a true story ;]_


End file.
